A PewdieKenCry Fanfic - Multiplayer Love
by PleaseIgnoreMeAsIFangirl
Summary: Hi. So I'm bad with summaries. But it's inspired by - /watch?v HJEeTqU1xKg which about sums it up. Yup. I said I might write a fanfic about it in the comments. Here you go. I would really appreciate reviews and ideas of where to go next - who do you think should end up together? PewdieKen, PewdieCry, or something else? Thanks, pookie. Smiley face. Heartsign.


**Pewdiepie POV **

"How the fuck are you two straight?" Cry exclaims.

I turn my head slightly, so that I'm not looking directly into the cam. I don't want my fans to see the blush that is creeping up my cheeks. Or Marzia, if she watches this later on.

Ken replies smoothly, obviously not baffled in the slightest by Cry's question.

"Hey, don't judge me!" He jokes.

I just move my avatar away from his, laughing away all the awkwardness.

We play for a short time longer, but then we all decide to go and get some rest, as it's pretty late. Marzia joins me in bed before long, going to sleep quickly and without problems. Looking at her like this, so innocent and beautiful that she is in sleep, I feel a wave of the same emotions that I used to feel for her. I still love her, but my feelings are so muddled at the moment. There is just too many questions whirling around my brain. Marzia or Ken? Am I straight or gay? What happened to how I used to feel about Marzia? Am I just confusing being close friends with Ken as being in love with him?

My sleep deprived brain keeps pondering the answers to these questions, stuck on repeat, running over the same thoughts again and again.

I know it's useless to try to get to sleep, so I slip out of bed, trying not to disrupt Marzia's sleeping form. Turning on my computer, I grab a chair, before signing into Skype. I know who I need to talk to right now.

**CinnamonToastKen POV**

"How the fuck are you two straight?" Cry exclaims.

My girlfriend, Mary, looks up at me from where she sits opposite me on the table, naughtily raising one eyebrow.

"I think we both know why you are straight." She mouths.

I feel the heat rising in my cheeks, and search my brain for a new subject to talk about.

"Aren't you going out to meet some friends?" I mouth back.

She checks the time on her watch.

"Thanks for reminding me. Don't get up to anything bad with Pewds, whilst I'm gone, 'kay?"

I smile at her. I have to say, a little part of me wants to get up to something 'bad' just to see her protective side come out again. Well, maybe not, because she is cute when she is just joking, but she can be pretty goddamn scary when she is truly angry.

**Cryaotic POV**

"How the fuck are you two straight?" I exclaim.

I couldn't keep the accusing and jealous note out of my voice. I mean, the two of them were dry humping each other in front of the mirror, yet just laughing and making jokes. I know it was just in a game, but how are they not embarrassed? But, fuck, am I glad it was not real, or I would have a pretty damn decent reason to be jealous right now.

I know I have no reason to be annoyed at those two, but I hate it when _anyone_ jokes about being homosexual, let alone my two best friends. It just makes it even harder to even contemplate coming out. I know that I can never stay angry at them for long. I mean, I have practically forgiven Pewdie already – I love him too much to stay annoyed at him.

Just as I get into bed, after saying bye to my friends and having a shower, the familiar sound that Skype makes when you receive an incoming call. Looking at my computer screen, I see Pewdie's picture on my screen. I check that I have my mask on – I'm pretty sure I look like shit right now – before accepting the call.

"Sup, Felix."

"Cry! I am so glad you picked up – I really need to talk to you right now."

The tiredness I see in his face doesn't quite fit with the eagerness of his greeting.

"What about?"

"Well… It's pretty awkward. I don't really know how you'll take this." He pauses for a moment.

A little hopeful voice pops up in his brain. Could this have anything to do with what I want it to be about?

"Come on, bro. You know you can tell me anything, right?"


End file.
